


Moments with You

by turtle_ducki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_ducki/pseuds/turtle_ducki
Summary: Hisoka and Illumi spend the day together. I saw the need for more wholesome Hisoillu content so I made this, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Moments with You

The light seeping through the sheer white curtains was what woke Hisoka up. He had woken up later than he anticipated, but what was most surprising was that he still felt the presence of someone else in the bed. What was even more surprising, was that the other person's head was resting on Hisoka’s chest. Even after years of being together, moments like these were rarities. 

Illumi’s black hair was tangled and sprawled out on the sheets with some strands sticking to Hisoka’s chest. Hisoka had one hand draped around Illumi’s waist and the other intertwined with the loose locks of dark hair. The only reason Hisoka didn’t think he was still dreaming, was the softness he felt between his fingers and the small noises coming from the man within his grasp signaling he was waking up. 

“Must you always play with my hair? You know what a pain it is to untangle,” Illumi muttered with his eyes still closed.  
Despite his complaints, the man made no move away and if anything only leaned into the touch. 

“Good morning my dear,” Hisoka remarked. 

“You’ve allowed me to sleep in till the afternoon, have you?” Illumi questioned moving his head to look up at Hisoka.  
Seeing the still sleep hazed pupils of his love made Hisoka hesitate for a moment before answering. 

“I suppose I have, though I do hope you have enough energy for our outing tonight still?” Hisoka questioned. Before Illumi could answer, Hisoka took one of his partners hands and placed a gentle kiss on one of the knuckles. 

“I don’t see why not, but that would require getting out of bed first,” Illumi stated. The next thing Hisoka knew, the weight off of his chest was lifted and Illumi was making his way to the dresser in front of the bed.

“What do you have planned for us?” Illumi asked looking back to the other man. 

“A surprise, though, make sure you dress to go outside,” Hisoka responded.  
Without much hesitation, Hisoka got up and wrapped his arms around Illumi while he was still rummaging through the drawers for something to wear. 

“A picnic perhaps?” Illumi inquired, paying little mind to the affections given to him. 

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?” Hisoka joked. Detaching himself from Illumi, Hisoka finally began to worry about getting himself ready for their outing. Taking his own advice, he settled for a button up and long coat in order to avoid the cold. 

When Illumi disappeared into their shared bathroom, Hisoka went to retrieve the most important item of the night. Beneath old forgotten shirts, tucked away in a black velvet box, was a silver ring. While the band was somewhat plain, Hisoka knew it would look perfect on Illumi’s hand. He had picked out the ring months ago, but now it finally was the right time and Hisoka wouldn’t pass up this opportunity. Even after the first year of them being together he was sure what he wanted, and now he could make it a reality. Hisoka was still stuffing the box into his coat pocket when Illumi emerged from the bathroom door in a usual dark turtleneck and a coat similar to his own. 

“Mind helping untangle the mess you left my hair in?” Illumi offered. With a nod, Hisoka was handed a brush. When he moved in, Illumi had insisted on having a vanity separate from Hisoka’s. Now Hisoka was somewhat thankful for the request. Illumi watched Hisoka in the mirror quietly. The silence was comfortable, and the concentration and care displayed on Hisoka’s face made the few extra minutes spent getting ready worth it. 

“Stunning as always darling,” Hisoka smiled. Even in his usual attire, Illumi was the picture of protection in Hisoka’s eyes. Illumi only gave a small smile in return. Even when his words were limited, Illumi could always make Hisoka speechless.  
This was especially true when the Zoldyck got up from his seat, placed a gentle kiss on his partners cheek, and walked out the bedroom door. Earlier in their relationship, Hisoka couldn’t dream of his partner going out of his way to show affection. Despite their feelings towards each other it was clear Illumi was always more reserved in ways of showing his infatuation. 

“Are you coming or must I figure out where we’re going all on my own?” Illumi questioned peering back into the room. 

It didn’t take long for them to reach their destination, a small park they often frequented on the weekends. 

“It seems I was correct when I guessed a picnic,” Illumi remarked waiting for Hisoka to exit the car. 

“The night is still young my dear, there is still much to do,” Hisoka teased as he extended an arm for his partner to take. The two walked as they normally did, arms linked together but enough space between them to be able to walk. 

The early October winds were chilly, but not unbearable with the setting sun still on them.  
Hisoka had been planning this night for weeks now, he made sure to choose a night that would be perfect. Wanting the park to be mostly clear of bystanders, a Monday evening they both happen to have off of work seemed to be the perfect time. Their days off together would often consist of them staying in all day, but it wasn’t unheard of for them to go out. Hisoka’s main concern was Illumi suspecting his plans.

As they continued to walk down their usual path to a small gazebo, the velvet box in Hisoka’s pocket felt like rocks weighing him down. He had placed the box in the left pocket, knowing Illumi would walk to his right. 

“Are the lights a new addition to the park? I don’t remember them last time we came,” Illumi noted. The small tug on his arm made Hisoka come back to reality.

“I guess they are, let’s have a look shall we?” Hisoka suggested though he was already guiding them in the gazebo’s direction. 

In reality, Hisoka had spent hours setting up the string lights and flowers displayed around the structure. It was going perfectly now, the sun was descending and the first stars of the night began to show themselves. 

Illumi wandered ahead of Hisoka, ascending the few stairs, and moving towards the center of the gazebo. Hisoka stayed at the bottom of the steps, watching curiously. 

“The roses are lovely, and your doing, I’m assuming,” Illumi concluded as he brought one of the flowers to his nose before placing it back in it’s original vase.

“And if they were?” Hisoka questioned, finally making his way to stand behind Illumi. 

“Then I’m not sure just what exactly you have planned-,” Illumi started though trailed off when he turned around to see Hisoka down on a knee. This was one of the first times Hisoka had made Illumi completely speechless. Illumi’s eyes settled on the silver band being offered to him before snapping back to the man holding the ring. 

“Marry me Illumi,” Hisoka declared, though the uncertainty in his eyes and shaking hand were hard to ignore. In their four years together, Hisoka had never seen Illumi hold such a bright smile. Even by many people’s standards the smile seemed merely polite, but it was enough for Hisoka’s breath to catch in his throat. 

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Illumi leaned down to place a hand on Hisoka’s chin. Illumi guided his lips to Hisoka’s in a chaste kiss. The kneeling man felt small tears collecting on his skin, and he couldn’t tell if they were his own or Illumi’s. 

“I think I will.”


End file.
